


Heart of misery

by Scott_Summers



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-11
Updated: 2010-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная. Скотт Саммерс и Джеймс Логан впервые встречаются в школе Завьера: они прибывают туда одновременно, и им обоим восемнадцать лет. И они совершенно друг другу не нравятся.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 3





	Heart of misery

Останавливается мотоцикл.  
Шуршит шинами, уезжая, рейсовый автобус.  
На обочине остаются двое, смотрят друг на друга пристально, исподлобья.  
Им лет восемнадцать, этим мальчишкам. Один лохматый, едва ли знакомый с расческой, на щеках - бачки, из-под воротника фланелевой клетчатой рубахи вылетел армейский жетон с гравировкой; второй аккуратен, даже приличен, но одежда не новая, и дужка очков с непрозрачными красными стеклами перехвачена скотчем над ухом.  
\- Ты что, слепой? - щурясь, спрашивает первый.  
\- Можно сказать и так, - угрюмо отвечает второй.  
\- К Завьеру? - первый кивает на ворота школы, на калитку, доверчиво распахнутую для посетителей.  
\- Да, - неохотно говорит второй.  
\- Я Логан, - первый перекатывает во рту жевательную резинку. - Росомаха.  
\- Саммерс, - второй начинает сутулиться. - Скотт Саммерс.  
Они не обмениваются рукопожатием, но Логан закатывает мотоцикл за калитку, вынимает ключи из замка, и к дому они идут вместе, даже рядом. Обоим не по себе, хоть они этого и не показывают.  
Завьер встречает их на крыльце, смотрит снизу вверх. Хромированное инвалидное кресло блестит на солнце, и Логан снова щурится. Саммерсу все равно, он в очках.  
\- Добро пожаловать, - говорит Завьер. - Надеюсь, вам здесь понравится.

Саммерс выше Логана на полголовы, как минимум, но он не часто подходит к Росомахе так близко, чтобы можно было сравнить. Причина ясна всем: они делят девчонку. Еще они делят внимание профессора, но об этом оба стараются молчать и даже не думать, а вот расположение Джин можно и обсудить. Даже нужно.  
\- Ты ей не пара, - говорит Саммерс мрачно.  
\- А ты, типа, пара, - хмыкает насмешливо Логан. - Девчонки любят сильных парней, а не ботаников вроде тебя.  
\- Я тебя предупредил, - произносит Саммерс с нажимом.  
Вместо ответа Логан выбрасывает кулак, и вылетевшие когти примерно на дюйм втыкаются в стену гаража. Бетонную стену, надо заметить.  
Оставшаяся на коже ссадина мгновенно зарастает. Логан втягивает когти и ухмыляется:  
\- Я тебя тоже, - он демонстративно жует резинку. - Я тебя тоже.

Под Рождество они все-таки дерутся. Логан не бьет Саммерса, чтобы ненароком не выпустить когти, только толкает, но Скотт отлетает к стене и с трудом удерживается на ногах.  
\- Хватит, прекратите! - кричит Джин.  
\- Ты меня достал, ублюдок, - цедит Логан сквозь зубы, не обращая на нее внимания.  
\- От ублюдка слышу, - Саммерс не говорит, а выплевывает слова, кривит рот. - Все, что ты можешь, это применять силу и оскорблять. Давай, ударь меня, продемонстрируй всем, какой ты крутой!  
\- Еще руки пачкать, - яростно фыркает Логан.  
\- Или боишься, что я сдачи дам?.. - предполагает Саммерс. В ответ Логан все-таки бьет. Саммерс пытается уклониться, но не успевает, и кулак Логана буквально давит в пластиковую крошку очки на лице Скотта.  
Комнату на мгновение освещает ослепительный алый луч. Логана отбрасывает к противоположной стене, и на светлом дереве расцветает кровавая клякса, такая же алая, как свет, полыхающий в глазах Саммерса.  
В следующую секунду Саммерс зажмуривается и для верности прижимает к глазам ладонь. Ноги как будто не держат его, он прислоняется к стене, сползает по ней на пол.  
У другой стены на полу сидит Логан, и запекшаяся рана на его щеке - лазерный луч раскроил ему скулу, снес ухо и выбрил полосу на голове, - медленно затягивается.  
В наступившей тишине шепот Джин кажется криком.  
\- Господи Боже мой!.. - она стискивает кулаки. - Господи Боже... - и вдруг по-настоящему кричит, заставляя Саммерса вздрогнуть, а Логана - поморщиться и прижать ладони к ушам - к целому правому и огрызку левого.  
\- Профессор! - заходится Джин. - Профессор!!!

В этот день и на следующий Саммерс действительно ходит, как слепой, с завязанными платком глазами, затем Распутин привозит из города заказ: металлические очки, больше похожие на прибор для просмотра слайдов, с узкой прорезью, забранной красным кварцем. Саммерс надевает, трясет головой, проверяя, не свалятся ли.  
Новые очки держатся плотно.  
\- Спасибо, профессор, - убитым голосом говорит Саммерс.  
\- Я всегда рад помочь тебе, Скотт, - Завьер улыбается.  
\- А ухо у Росомахи уже отросло, - добавляет Распутин. Саммерс болезненно морщится.  
\- Я пойду, - он неловко поводит плечом. У дверей он оборачивается.  
\- Спасибо, профессор, - благодарит он. - Спасибо, что не выгнали меня. И простите. Я клянусь, этого больше не повторится.  
Он спускается вниз, проходит мимо Логана как мимо пустого места.  
\- Клевые очки, - в спину ему говорит Логан. Саммерс не оборачивается, даже ухом не ведет, и Логан замолкает.

Больше Саммерс на провокации не поддается, хотя шутки Логана становятся все злее, а временами он скатывается на откровенные грубости и рукоприкладство, но Саммерс только поправляет очки и отворачивается, даже ничего не отвечает. Он вообще не разговаривает с Логаном. Даже по делу - потому что, собственно, у него не может быть никаких дел с этим парнем.  
Логан бесится, это видно всем. Джин, брошенная обоими, скучает и флиртует с ле Бо.  
Саммерсу наплевать. Он озабочен самоконтролем.  
Логану наплевать. Он занят попытками разрушить самоконтроль Саммерса к чертовой матери.

Саммерс первый раз подходит к Логану на прощеное воскресенье, останавливается в паре шагов перед ним, а затем внезапно поднимает руку и снимает очки. Логан отшатывается, но глаза Саммерса плотно закрыты. Под веками переливаются алые искры, и Логан приоткрывает рот, как завороженный, наблюдая за этим живым пламенем.  
\- Это первое, за что я прошу прощения, - говорит Саммерс ровно. - Я не хотел вынудить тебя опасаться меня, но очки закрывают половину лица, многие понимают меня превратно, не видя моей мимики.  
\- Ха!.. - все, что Логан находит, чтобы сказать в ответ.  
\- Но пришел я не за этим, - так же спокойно продолжает Саммерс. - Я хочу попросить у тебя прощения за то, что не успел тогда вовремя зажмуриться и не отвернулся. Мне очень жаль, что я тебя ранил, и я надеюсь, что ты меня простишь.  
Он замолкает, и Логан не сразу понимает, что это все, что это конец тирады.  
И теряется.  
\- Ты дурак, что ли? - грубо спрашивает он, наконец. - У меня все зажило раньше, чем тебе новые очки привезли.  
\- Это означает, что я прощен? - чрезмерно вежливо уточняет Саммерс.  
\- Да пошел ты на хер! - огрызается Логан, разворачивается и уходит, отчего-то чувствуя себя так, словно дезертирует из действующей армии, и ему приходится несколько раз ударить кулаком в бетонную стену гаража, прежде чем боль смывает остатки этого неприятного ощущения.

Однажды, уже после, Логан видит странную вещь. Он снова хамит Саммерсу, это вошло у него в привычку, и уходит, но затем, вспомнив, что забыл в гостиной куртку, возвращается - тихо, почти бесшумно, и вот тогда он видит, стоя за углом, как Саммерс прижимается лбом к стене, а затем с силой бьет по ней кулаком и морщится, закусывает от боли губу.  
Логан таращится на это, приоткрыв рот от удивления, а Саммерс поднимает разбитую руку и стирает выползшую из-под очков слезу, затем вытаскивает из кармана платок, заматывает кровящую ладонь, поворачивается, и Логан видит, что на щеке у него осталось пятно крови.  
Отчего-то он не может позволить, чтобы кто-то другой увидел это проявление слабости несгибаемого гордого Саммерса.  
\- Куртку забыл, - говорит он, входя в гостиную. Саммерс вздрагивает, но Логан не обращает на это внимания, останавливается рядом с ним и, облизав палец, стирает кровь со щеки Скотта, поясняя: - Пятно.  
Саммерс долго молчит. Логан пытается угадать, о чем он думает, но проклятые металлические очки и в самом деле закрывают половину лица.  
А Саммерс рефлексирует. Он понимает, Логан видел эту дурацкую выходку, но понимает и то, что Логан не стал ни насмехаться, ни издеваться, и не находит этому объяснения, а соответственно, не находит и слов для ответа.  
\- Спасибо, - произносит он, наконец, и сам чувствует, что голос звучит жалобно.  
Но Логан все еще не смеется.  
\- Всегда, - бросает он, пожимает плечами и вот теперь только уходит. Совсем уходит.  
Так и не забрав из гостиной куртку.

\- Профессор, - просит Саммерс, - сделайте что-нибудь! Я схожу с ума...  
\- Профессор, - часом раньше мучительно выдавливает из себя Логан, - я не понимаю, что со мной происходит.  
Завьер "отпускает грехи" обоим, находит нужные слова утешения, гладит по голове Саммерса, когда тот приседает перед его инвалидным креслом, и по руке - Логана, когда тот вцепляется в поручень кресла, и поручень гнется под его пальцами.  
Им становится легче. Ему - нет, но он всегда рад, что может помочь детям.  
Впрочем, после их исповедей он отчетливо понимает, что они уже далеко не дети.

Логан дрочит в ванной, а потом плачет от злости и бессилия, и теплая вода смывает слезы раньше, чем он сам понимает, что они текут по щекам. Он ненавидит то, что с ним происходит, но ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Прежде его возбуждали мысли о Джин, но это давно в прошлом.  
Теперь у него встает, когда он думает о высокомерном придурке Саммерсе.  
И с этими мыслями Логан сидит под душем очень, очень долго.

Саммерс лежит под самолетом, изучая содержимое щитка на черном металлическом брюхе, но глаза его ничего не видят.  
Саммерс вспоминает совет профессора - поговорить с Логаном. Рассказать ему все.  
А Скотт не может этого сделать. Не может заставить себя открыть рот, когда видит этого парня перед собой.  
После того, как Логан стирает кровь с его щеки, Саммерс думает о нем каждый день. Он засыпает и просыпается с его именем в голове, он учится и выполняет работу по дому машинально, механически.  
Он скучает, когда Логан прогуливает уроки.  
Он полюбил вдруг смотреть телевизор по вечерам, потому что Логан смотрит.  
Саммерс закрывает глаза и снимает очки, чешет нежную кожу нижних век, сопревшую от проложенного замшей металла, и в этот момент, когда он беззащитен и беспомощен, рядом раздается голос.  
\- Помочь? - говорит Логан.

Он надувает пузырь из жевательной резинки и громко хлопает им.  
Саммерс вздрагивает и больно ударяется рукой об опору икс-джета.  
\- В чем помочь-то? - сердито спрашивает он, поспешно надевая очки. - Глаза почесать, что ли?  
Он чувствует себя так, словно Логан поймал его с поличным на чем-то предосудительном.  
\- Почему нет?.. - Логан флегматичен как никогда. Он знает, Саммерс его не раскусит, но Логану до чертиков погано, ему плохо и одиноко так, как не было ни разу в жизни, если не считать того момента, когда, разрывая кожу, впервые вырвались на волю когти.  
Саммерс поворачивает к нему лицо и замирает, не зная, как расценивать это заявление, и тогда Логан протягивает руку и осторожно снимает с него очки, а другой рукой проводит по скулам, по четкой границе между летним загаром и бледными веками.  
И у него снова встает - как вчера, позавчера и неделю назад.  
Он знает, это гормоны, ничего больше, и сбросить напряжение с этим парнем не получится. И все-таки он снова открывает рот, перекатывает по зубам резинку.  
Может, удастся разозлить ботаника Саммерса настолько, чтобы хотя бы подраться.  
\- Знаешь, - говорит он, крепко сжимая в руке очки, - ты меня возбуждаешь.  
Саммерс застывает, лицо его превращается в гипсовую маску.  
\- В каком смысле? - спрашивает он негнущимся голосом.  
\- Хочу тебя, придурка, - Логан пожимает плечами. Рассказывать о своих желаниях, как и обещал Завьер, неожиданно легко. Логан думает, что, может быть, профессор что-то сделал с его головой, но сейчас ему на это наплевать. В конце концов, он ведь пришел к Завьеру, чтобы тот помог ему с его проблемой, и если Завьер помог...  
Логан путается в своих мыслях и жалеет только напоследок, что Завьер не почистил заодно мозги Саммерсу.  
\- Отдай очки, - требует Скотт.  
\- Поцелуешь - отдам, - нагло обещает Логан.  
\- Я тебе что, принцесса какая-нибудь? - рявкает Саммерс. - Что за дебильные шутки?!  
Он резко садится, но не рассчитывает расстояние и с размаху бьется лбом об открытую дверцу щитка на брюхе самолета, и вскрикивает, но глаз не открывает, и Логан с внезапным уважением понимает, какую для этого нужно иметь выдержку.  
\- Ну вот, - говорит он севшим голосом. - Дурак, ну куда же ты...  
По лбу Саммерса течет кровь. Саммерс поднимает руку, ощупывает голову, морщится.  
\- Черт, - жалуется он, - Логан, ну вот просил же тебя...  
\- На, - Логан сует ему в руку очки. - Слушай, извини. Я не подумал...  
\- Да ты никогда не думаешь, - перебивает Саммерс, но беззлобно, без желания обидеть, и Логан не обижается, только отодвигается в сторону, чтобы Саммерс мог выбраться из-под самолета.  
\- Слушай, - зовет вдруг Саммерс, когда они оба уже стоят под крылом, - а зачем ты так пошутил? Ну, насчет поцелуя?..  
\- А я не шутил, - Логан пожимает плечами. Сейчас, правда, он уже не в настроении домогаться Саммерса. Кровь, запекшаяся у того над бровью и на очках, как-то не располагает настаивать на своем.  
\- А... ты еще хочешь? - спрашивает Саммерс уже совсем неуверенно. Предложение Логана было слишком внезапным и слишком несерьезно выглядело, но теперь, чем больше Скотт о нем думает, тем сильнее хочет попробовать.  
\- Ага, - шепчет Логан, теряя как-то разом голос и всю свою решимость.  
Все-таки, им восемнадцать.  
Возможно, именно поэтому через несколько секунд они уже самозабвенно целуются.

Ороро накладывает Саммерсу четыре шва на разбитый лоб.  
\- Как тебя угораздило? - любопытствует она.  
\- Увлекся, - отвечает Саммерс.  
Логан ждет в коридоре и чувствует себя неловко, когда видит повязку на лбу Скотта.  
\- Прости, - говорит он. - Больно?  
Он думает, что лучше бы он ударился. На нем бы зажило уже через пару минут, а Саммерс будет ходить со швами пару недель, и шрам, наверное, останется.  
\- Нет, - врет Саммерс. Он знает, если скажет, что больно, Логан расстроится, а Саммерсу хочется раскрутить этот день по полной программе, не размениваясь на неприятные мелочи, о которых можно подумать завтра, и он врет так уверенно, что Логан ни секунды не сомневается и расплывается в ухмылке.  
\- Здорово, - облегченно вздыхает Логан.  
Они замолкают оба на несколько секунд, а потом Саммерс видит, как Логан опускает глаза от его лица на грудь, а потом и еще ниже.  
\- Это у тебя на меня стоит? - спрашивает Логан хрипло и тихо. - Или на Ороро?  
\- Ну, ты дурак, - так же вполголоса отзывается Саммерс. - Пойдем в комнату.  
\- А занятия? - Логан сам не понимает, отчего вдруг вспоминает про вторую, послеобеденную часть лекций.  
\- А к черту занятия, - Саммерс сует руки в карманы брюк, и Логан вдруг думает, как круто ходить в таких штанах, потому что сжатые кулаки Саммерса почти касаются выпуклости под застежкой-молнией. Саммерс ухмыляется, видя смятение на лице Росомахи.  
\- Пошли, Логан, - снова зовет он. - Третий раз не предложу.  
На этот раз Логан не ищет причин отказаться.

В комнате Саммерса светло до безобразия, на окне даже нет штор, но Саммерса это не смущает ничуть, и Логан только потом понимает, что для Скотта в комнате почти темно, ведь он видит все через красное стекло. Логану трудно раздеваться, он жмется к стене, но Саммерс все равно смотрит, и Логан рычит от желания и поспешно сдирает с себя джинсы, футболку и трусы, голый подходит к Саммерсу, сидящему на постели.  
\- Охренеть, - чужим голосом говорит Саммерс, - вот это штука...  
Он вроде бы насмешлив, но вроде бы и нет, и Логан вздрагивает всем телом, когда Скотт берет его член в руку, уверенно и умело, и думает, что да, естественно, Саммерс же тоже дрочит, гормоны никто не отменял, даже если у тебя есть ген икс.  
\- Нравится? - таким же тоном спрашивает Логан. Он сам не знает, чего хочет, но ему очень приятно чувствовать пальцы Саммерса, теплые и чуть подрагивающие, и он, не выдерживая, неосознанно толкается вперед, заставляя эти пальцы соскользнуть к основанию члена.  
Теперь ухмыляется Саммерс. Ему легко и спокойно, и даже пульсирующая боль в голове отошла на задний план, оставив после себя пустоту и невесомость; Саммерсу кажется, что он стал кем-то другим, и этот другой человек вовсе не обязан оставаться горделиво суровым и надменным и поддерживать самоконтроль.  
\- Нравится, - Саммерс тянет гласные, наклоняется низко, почти касаясь члена губами, и чувствует, как снова вздрагивает Логан, кладет нерешительно руку ему на плечо. Саммерс думает не более секунды.  
\- Если я у тебя отсосу, то ты снизу, - предлагает он, облизывая губы. На Логана он не смотрит, все равно Логан не увидит ничего, кроме бесстрастных металлических очков, и скорее, догадывается, чем слышит ответ.  
\- Ага, - шепчет Логан. - Давай, а ты можешь, правда, можешь?..  
Саммерс молча берет в рот его член.

Логан снизу с неделю, затем Саммерс признает, что это несколько несправедливо, и соглашается поменяться местами. Логан смущен и оттого нежен, и Саммерс, раздвигая ноги и подмахивая, понимает, что так и должно быть, что вот теперь все правильно.  
С этого момента снизу преимущественно он.

Они скандалят постоянно, ругаются с удовольствием и со вкусом, обвиняя друг друга во всех возможных грехах и изобретая проблемы на ровном месте; они начинают соперничать в классе, соревнуются в спорте, а потом, вечерами, Логан учит Саммерса водить мотоцикл и до хрипоты орет, когда у него что-то не получается, а затем вдруг крепко целует в губы прямо на трассе, когда Саммерс, наконец, справляется с железным конем.  
Завьер иногда наблюдает за ними и улыбается.  
Он счастлив, когда счастливы его подопечные.

Но потом приходит Джин. Глаза у нее огромные и невероятно зеленые, Саммерс не помнит, когда они у нее в последний раз были такими; Джин хватает его за руку и просит:  
\- Скотт, уезжай. Прямо сейчас. Вместе с Логаном.  
\- Что случилось? - недоуменно хмурится Саммерс.  
\- Пока - ничего, - Джин накручивает прядку волос на палец. - Но случится. Что-то плохое вот-вот случится, я чувствую. Именно с вами...  
Саммерс передает ее слова Логану, но Росомаха хмыкает и выпускает когти.  
\- Ничего, - говорит он, оставляя только средний. - Справимся.  
И Саммерс хохочет и падает на кровать, увлекая Логана за собой.  
В восемнадцать лет не хочется верить в чужие плохие предчувствия.

Вот только Джин оказывается права.  
Гость представляется полковником Страйкером. Он привозит своего сына и несколько дней живет при школе. Он не нравится Саммерсу, но Логан сходит от него с ума, таскается за ним по пятам и буквально умоляет, чтобы Страйкер взял его в свое специальное подразделение.  
\- Ты не понимаешь?.. - спрашивает он Саммерса, закусывает губу. - Для меня это единственный шанс служить в армии. Меня не возьмут никуда, как только найдут ген икс, а на него обязательно проверяют, прежде чем подписать контракт, и только он может меня принять! У него особые люди, он собирает таких же, как мы, мы нужны ему - только ему, Скотт, пойми меня, пожалуйста!..  
\- Я понимаю, - печально говорит Саммерс. - Ты уедешь с ним?  
\- Я хотел бы, - вздыхает Логан. - Если он согласится.  
\- Но ты вернешься?.. - Саммерс проводит рукой по щеке Логана. - Ты вернешься ко мне?  
\- Я вернусь, - Логан кладет ладонь на грудь напротив сердца. - Я клянусь, Скотт. Это же не на всю жизнь, и у меня есть преимущество - меня не могут убить, - он ухмыляется, а потом вдруг берет Саммерса за руки. - Но и ты мне пообещай, - просит он. - Пообещай, что ты меня не забудешь. Я должен знать, что ты меня ждешь.  
\- Я обещаю, - у Скотта вдруг сжимается сердце от осознания беды, но он не подает вида, тем более, что Логан так и не научился разбирать выражение его лица под очками.  
В эту ночь они не спят вообще.  
Утром Логан уезжает со Страйкером.

Письма приходят ровно полгода, затем - тишина. Саммерс отправляет десяток посланий, но ни на одно не получает ответа, Саммерс пытается звонить, но отдел Страйкера засекречен, и никто не может и не хочет сказать ему, где искать полковника и его людей.  
В день рождения Логана Саммерс плачет, сидя на окне и вытирая слезы рукавом, но все же он упрямо ждет, он проверяет почту и всегда, если может, сам подходит к телефону. Над ним смеются, потом перестают и начинают жалеть.

А потом Саммерс понимает, что ждать бесполезно.  
Он приходит к Завьеру и молча садится на пол у его ног. Он ничего не говорит и ни о чем не просит, но губы его отчаянно сжаты, щеки ввалились, и профессор принимает решение из той же жалости, с которой относятся к Скотту дети.  
Он кладет руки ему на затылок, и Саммерс засыпает.  
\- Прости меня, - шепчет Завьер. - Надеюсь, так будет лучше для вас обоих.  
Он легко, исподволь касается сознания всех учеников, и Логан исчезает из их памяти.

Единственное, что остается, это глухая тоска в груди Саммерса. Он не может найти ей объяснения, да и не пытается, списывает на гормоны.  
Ему девятнадцать.  
Через полгода не остается даже тоски.


End file.
